Current security system can include vibration sensors. Such sensors typically activate an alarm when the vibration sensor senses vibration, shaking, striking, and similar movement. These sensors typically have sensitivity levels that are set by a user. That is, the user must manually adjust a setting of the sensor, which may lead to the sensor activating an alarm for an event that the user does not wish to detect. For example, if the sensitivity of the vibration sensor is increased by the user, the sensor can activate the alarm when a vibration, shaking, striking, or similar event occurs which is unrelated to a security event. For example, when the vibration sensor is mounted to a window of a home or building, branches of a nearby tree knocking against the window, or rain, thunder, wind, or the like can activate the alarm. However, these detected vibrations are unrelated to a security event. If the sensitivity of the vibration sensor of a typical security system is decreased by the user, it is likely that the sensor will not detect a vibration, shaking, striking, or moving event that is part of a security event, and will not activate an alarm. This creates a safety and a security risk to the occupant of the home or building, as the occupant is not aware of the security event.